Quirk
by cheshire-writer
Summary: Krillin didn't see it coming. Well actually no one did. Raditz appears on earth with a surprising turn of events. Warnings: Hard yaoi, questionable consent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've debated posting this for awhile because I just wrote it for my own amusement but I figured why not? I've seen weirder things written in other fandoms, and really it's about time that Krillin got to be the star in a yaoi fic.**

"So you can just fly on home because-" And Krillin was cut off as he was smacked down into the dirt, by a freaking tail.

The alien, Raditz then said something to his brother but Krillin's ears were ringing too loudly for him to make out what they were saying. Then he was picked up by the back scruff of his shirt and the wind was blowing past him only to be dropped a few minutes later beside a metal sphere. His mind felt cloudy and he swore that his dizziness was going to make him puke. It took a minute for him to realize that the ringing in his ears had gone away and instead he was hearing Gohan crying in high pitched wail. Then it stopped, suddenly cut off as something slammed shut. Krillin opened his eyes in time to see Raditz sneer and say something along the lines of 'That'll teach the brat'.

"W-what…" He stuttered as he slowly and shakily got to his feet. "Have you done with Gohan?"

"Hmph, what do you care? He's_ my _nephew." Krillin grit his teeth and blinked; his vision still blurry from the hit to his head.

"Just answer the question you arrogant bastard." He winced as the alien laughed.

"Oh and what exactly will you do if I don't little bald man?"

Krillin charged, concentrating all his energy into his right fist as he aimed to punch the asshole right in the face. Only for Raditz to catch the fist with his hand and throw the shorter man against the sphere imbedded in the dirt. The air was instantly forced out of Krillin's lungs, leading to haphazard coughing gasps as he tried to take in oxygen. A hand wrapped itself tightly around his neck and desperately scratched at the hands wrist.

"Don't bother struggling," Raditz leaned down and whispered in his ear. " 'Cause pretty soon, you won't even want to."

"And just what the hell is that suppose to me-"He managed to rasp out before his mouth was sealed in a vicious kiss, finished with a sharp bite to his bottom lip.

Krillin could only stare as Raditz licked the blood from his lips. The alien then smirked and Krillin shivered from the look that promised many lewd things to come. Then in the blink of an eye he was pinned against the metal sphere, which Krillin dimly realized was a space pod, both his wrists pinned above his head while his pelvis was firmly held down by the others. A dark red blush burned on his face in neck as he was paralyzed with pure shock. The Alien chuckled before tearing away the knot of his belt; Krillin almost whined. Almost. He stopped himself when he heard Gohan whimper from inside the space pod. The kid was still in danger as long as the Alien, or as he remembered the Alien calling himself, _Saiyan_ was still around.

With as much strength as he could muster, Krillin kneed the Saiyan right in the gut. Instantly he was dropped and Krillin scrambled to his feet before taking off into the sky, heading for the near by trees. He could hear the Saiyan curse at him before taking off after him. He looked back once, just to make sure the Alien was following him before diving beneath the tree tops, knowing the other would pursue him. He had just enough time to hide under a flowering bush. The Alien landed near by a few seconds later, growling menacingly before stomping off in a random direction while sniffing the air. Krillin hoped the flowers would mask his scent.

It was then that the situation finally dawned on him. He had just been kidnapped, by an alien, who happened to be his best friends long lost brother, who also just kidnapped his nephew for (what Krillin presumed) not returning with him to take over what ever planet he had been talking about before, and who also just happened to get a little to touchy feeling a few minutes ago. The blush from before returned; then tripled as he realized just what kind of reaction his body was had to those touches.

He shuddered as a wave of heat rippled through his body. The stiffness between his legs was almost unbearable and he mentally berated himself for letting it get that bad. But how could he have stopped it? No one had ever touched him like that, yet alone _kissed_ him! The Saiyan had pressed so close against him, leaving nothing to the imagination. Krillin had been able to ever muscle move as his wrists were pinned, helpless when the other man had attacked his lips. He had never been so turned on his life.

'What the hell is _wrong_ with me?' Krillin mentally yelled. 'It was all about chicks until few minutes ago!"

It was true, before Goku had arrived at Kami house, Krillin was thinking about the date he was going on tomorrow. With a busty babe named Janelle, she had dark red curly hair that cascaded past her waist, a thin but not too thin frame, and thick eyelashes framing a pair of dark violet eyes. They had met in the stands of a wrestling match; Krillin was instantly smitten with her. Then, for once, he got lucky and managed to get her number before the show ended and she had to leave. Tomorrow was supposes to be their first date…

Krillin sighed; he shouldn't be worrying about such things right then. He still had to lead Raditz away from Gohan, and he promised himself then that no matter what, he would keep Goku's son safe.

He got up off the ground, and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction of Gohan, knowing that running would make plenty more noise than flying and that it would easily get the Alien's attention. Krillin managed to run for a full five minutes before he was tackled from behind, his face scrapping across the ground.

"You little bitch! Exactly what game do you think you're playing, running away like that?" Raditz growled, perched on top of his prey that had been forced to lie on with their back against the ground.

"Uhhh… hide and seek?" A blank stare replaced the once furious look Raditz wore before he burst into laughter.

"Very funny earthling, but I think play times about to get a little more… heated." He said before lifting Krillin by the back of his shirt collar and pinning him against the tree.

Krillin braced his hands against the bark, letting his nails dig in as he bit his lip. He could feel a drop of blood trickle down from a cut on the upper right side of his face as his pants were pulled down to his ankles. A cold shiver shook through him as the cold air hit him. It was a bad day to forget to wear under pants.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" The Alien whispered in his ear, and Krillin gasped in surprise. The question, including the circumstance, seemed completely absurd and he refused to answer. "Don't worry; everyone's nervous for their first."

'Wait, how did he kno-' Krillin's thought was broken off as he felt hands glide down over his thighs. He could feel the other's body heat through the leather like gauntlet's he wore. Goosebumps rose on his skin as the hands slid back up. A light kiss was placed on his neck before a hard nip tugged against his earlobe. The hands slipped out of site before Krillin felt them firmly grasp an ass cheek in each hand, spreading them apart. Krillin clenched his teeth, his eyes wide open. Never had he felt so exposed. He flinched as something warm and wet touched the tight ring of muscle of his entrance.

"G-get off!" He yelped as he felt another lick and Raditz briefly pulled away.

"Hey, this part right here is for _your_ benefit, otherwise you're going to get torn up later. Now relax so I can get you slick."

Krillin did his best to relax, knowing that there was no chance of getting away. Again the tongue prodded his entrance, this time slipping past the tight ring of muscle. He gasped and shuddered, biting his lips while digging his fingers into the tree bark. Gohan was safe, he told himself, as long as the Alien was distracted Gohan was safe; and that's what mattered. A small noise of protest rose in his throat as the tongue stretched him further and it pushed deeper. He panted as the tongue was pulled away, only for him to whimper as a finger was roughly shoved inside him. The feeling wasn't exactly painful but he couldn't exactly call the intrusion comfortable either. Krillin shivered as the finger was thrust in and out of him, soon joined by another digit to stretch him further.

A moan snuck past Krillin's lips as Raditz touched something deep within in him. Pleasure thundered up his spine and he almost reached his peak before the fingers were taken away. Raditz hands firmly grasped his hips, he didn't struggle, he wanted no _needed_ what would happen next. He felt the head of Raditz's cock press against his entrance; it was too late to run. With one quick thrust the Saiyan was completely sheathed inside him. Krillin hollered at the sudden pain that flooded his senses. His body shook as Raditz continued to thrust into him.

Slowly but surely the pain began to dull, turning Krillin into a panting mass of pleasure. The strength in his arms vanished and he slumped against the tree, his weight propped against his shoulder with his hips raised to meet each thrust. Raditz lifted the hips for a better angle and Krillin groaned as his knees left the ground and he numbly placed his hands over the Saiyans wrists for leverage. Every thrust began to hit that one spot that shot sparks of pleasure through his body. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep the small gasps and moans from escaping him. He felt like he was burning up, and there wasn't enough air to keep him going as felt the throbbing shaft pound into him. Just as he thought he would reach his limit the Saiyan wrapped a firm hand around his shaft, the fingers tight around the base. Krillin whimpered with need. Raditz began to suck on the junction between Krillin's neck and shoulder and the shorter man whined before reaching behind and grabbing the Saiyan by the hair before pulling forward. He suckled behind the taller man's ear, whimpering as his nipple was pinched. The hand around his shaft began to glide up and down as the thrusts increased in speed and intensity. He could barely breath and finally, with one last thrust to his spot he came, cum spilling onto his stomach and the hand that still pleasured him while Raditz soon followed, filling the smaller man with cum before pulling out.

Krillin landed on the ground in a crumpled heap, still desperately panting for air. Blearily he looked up just in time to see the other lick the sticky mess left on his palm. Despite everything Krillin blushed. The Saiyan chuckled as he met the others gaze.

"Ready for another round?"

"W-what?"

Krillin yelped as he was swiftly picked up, his chest slammed against the other mans. He struggled as he felt the Saiyan's re-hardened cock slip inside him. His nails scratched the Alien's chest as he whimpered a small 's-stop' before his lips were sealed in another kiss, gentler than before but still holding it's dominance. Faintly Krillin realized the Saiyan had taken off his armour this time as he wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck. He gasped as he felt that one spot that sent sparks in his vision being struck again. His body shook as the thrusts became more intense, reaching deeper than he thought possible. Krillin became dizzy with the pleasure that sung through his body, still unable to catch his breath. It wasn't long before he came, his throat raw as he gave a final moan. The Saiyan grunted sometime later, finally reaching his second climax. Krillin winced as the Raditz pulled out, he could feel the others mess on the back of his thighs. Slowly he was laid back down on the ground while the other grabbed his clothes. Raditz dressed quickly, tossing his hair behind him before grinning.

"There's a pond nearby if you care to wash up before I get back but until then I got to beat a certain brother of mine into submission."

Krillin barely heard the other take flight as he fainted from exhaustion.

**A/N: Might continue this, might leave it as a one shot. If I continue it I'll have to update the warnings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone who supported this story when I posted the first chapter, I hope the second chapter will be just as well liked! I have been without a computer for a little over a month as my Mother's dog chewed through my laptop cord so I had no means of writing and posting the story until the one I ordered online was delivered. So I really am sorry for the unexpected Hiatus but without further delay here is the new chapter!**

"K-Krillin? P-please wake up." Krillin felt someone shake his arm. "D-don't leave me alone."

He groaned and tried to sit upright, feeling dizzy and nauseous as he did so. Every part of his body seemed to ache. Krillin blinked several times before the sleepy blur left his eye sight. Hovering over him was Gohan with tears in his eyes and a quivering lip. The toddler burst into a fresh fit of tears before burying his face against Krillin's shoulder. Krillin flinched at the child's outburst, his head throbbing as Gohan sobbed loudly.

"H-Hey Kid settle down it's okay."

"N-no it's not." The child choked out while trembling.

Krillin sighed before hugging Gohan close, staring at his surroundings. They sat on bed in the middle of a cramped room with crates stacked up on one side, the bed pressed against the far wall facing a door, and the other wall left blank as flakes of metallic paint flaked off to the floor.

"Where… is this?" Krillin asked.

"The Aliens ship… he-he took us here after-after" The boy hiccupped "Kri-Krillin… D-Dad's gone."

Something in Krillin broke; nothing about his surroundings registered as he attempted digest the information. He didn't hear Gohan strangled crying, or the ceiling fan overhead. A cold stone settled in the pit of his gut, Goku was dead. He shivered, trying to contain his despair. His childhood friend, the strongest person he knew was dead. Krillin swallowed hard, refusing to cry no matter how desperately he wanted to. Then a thought struck him and he smiled.

"Hey Kid don't worry about your Dad, Bulma and the others will find the Dragon Balls and bring him back good as new!"

"A-Are you sure?" Gohan sniffled but looked hopeful.

"Yeah, so you and I just gotta stick together until we get home."

"Okay..." Gohan mumbled before curling up onto the single pillow on the bed.

Krillin sighed and rubbed his face. Yeah getting back home sounded great but he didn't have a clue how to do it. He scratched his scalp from a sudden itch only to jerk his hand away as he felt his fingertips brush across a full head of hair. How long had he been asleep? Krillin shook his head and slid to the edge of the bed. The floor was cold against his feet as he stood to stretch. It was then that he noticed he was only wearing his undershirt and a pair of shorts identical to the ones worn by Raditz. Goosebumps dotted his skin and Krillin decided that he hated wearing clothes that left his thighs naked. Slowly Krillin explored the room as Gohan snored quietly. The walls weren't painted as he thought before; they were just a layer of rusting metal panels covering various wires and circuits. He peered through a crack in one of the panels close to the floor to see what was underneath. Some wires sparked as pieces of the plastic, or what Krillin thought was plastic, seemed damaged to expose the copper beneath. He backed away from the crack, afraid of getting electrocuted. Krillin then sifted through the crates but that soon grew boring, all he found were dusty books and clothes. The sound of a muffled shouting reached Krillin's ears, followed by the sound of a door slamming shut.

Krillin leaped back onto the bed, careful to curl himself around Gohan in case anything tried to harm the child before he pulled the blanket over top of them both. Soon the door banged open and Krillin did his best to remain still.

"So you bring back these to whelps but couldn't even drag back your brother!" A loud voice shouted

"Nappa! Get out of-." There was the unmistakable sound of someone being hit followed by a thud against the floor.

"Don't try and boss me around low class!" Krillin peeked from under the blanket only to see Raditz take a stomp on his rib cage. "Your orders were simple, bring back Kakkarot _alive_, and you _failed. _The Prince has a good punishment planned for you later though you won't think it's so good!" The larger Alien then left with a laugh, slamming the door behind him.

Krillin almost felt bad for the Saiyan as Raditz coughed up a fistful of blood. The Saiyan rested on the floor for a minute before crawling onto the bed. Krillin was shocked when he felt the other man rest his head in the small of his back and even more surprised when he began petting his hair. He lied there for several minutes, hardly daring to breathe much less move. And especially not letting himself enjoy the feeling of those fingers softly combing through his locks. The Saiyan chuckled before nipping his ear.

"You can't pretend to be sleeping forever human." Raditz seemed to purr, brushing his tail against Krillin's bare thigh.

He tried to muffle his meek yelp but it did nothing to stop a shiver from racing up his spine. The Saiyan chuckled again before wrapping an arm around the other mans waist and rolling them both away from Gohan so that Krillin was stuck nestled against him, chest to chest. Krillin blushed, remembering the last time he had been stuck like that.

"Whoa, whoa just a minute," He managed to blurt out while pushing a hand against the others chest. "No funny stuff with the kid lying in the same bed."

Instantly Krillin knew he had said the wrong thing with the vicious glare Raditz gave him. Unfortunately that glare was the only warning Krillin had before he was thrown onto his back with the Saiyan perched over him.

"In case you have forgotten that _kid_ is my nephew and I do have enough self control to restrain myself." Raditz growled.

"So What?" Krillin spat back. "It didn't stop you from killing your nephew's father, your _brother!"_

Krillin flinched as Raditz raised his fist, squeezing his eyes shut to brace for impact. But the hit never came. Instead he felt the other rest his hands beside his face and sigh before leaning down. Slowly Krillin opened his eyes, wincing when he saw just how close Raditz was to him.

"I need you to listen to me for a few minutes." Raditz spoke quietly, a sternness replacing the anger that had previously embodied his voice.

"O-okay" Krillin stuttered, unnerved by the sudden switch in moods.

"Kakkarot was never supposed to die, it seemed impossible that he would refuse to come with me… I should have known the fight would end badly. I wasn't thinking, I dodged the blast heading for the both of us thinking Kakkarot would follow, he didn't and… that was it. Kakkarot died, I failed both my mission and as a brother. The rest is blurred, I fell into a rage. I don't know if the green one escaped or died but I didn't see him when I left to get you back to the ship…"

Krillin was quiet for sometime. If Piccolo was dead then the Dragonballs were gone and so was the chance to wish Goku back to life. A part of him wanted to cry out and hurt the Saiyan, make him pay for killing his friend. He almost did but stopped when he felt Raditz shutter. The Saiyan was shaking, his hands clutching the fabric of the blanket tightly. Krillin didn't dare say it out loud but it seemed that Raditz was about to cry. Tentatively he brushed a hand through the others hair, hoping he wouldn't be reprimanded for the comforting gesture. Raditz stared at him for a moment before pressing his lips to his in a brief kiss. Krillin could feel himself blush bright red but tried to ignore it.

"I-I still don't get why you wanted Goku in the first place…"

"The one who controls this ship is Frieza, he enslaved us Saiyan's years ago and after our planet was destroyed the few of us left are nothing but toys for his sick amusement." He growled. "There's only three of us left on this ship but with Kakkarot there would have been four, still a small chance of us escaping but at least then we would have had a chance. Now that's all gone to hell and we have to think of a new plan."

"Why take me and Gohan if you don't even have a plan?"

"Because at least here I can make sure my nephew is safe and you know him better than I do so you can help with that." Krillin really didn't want to see what Raditz would do if he discovered that he only new Gohan for a few minutes before Raditz came to earth. "And since I've taken the time explain all this to I would like to have your name."

"M-my name?"

"Yes, what is your name?"

"My names Krillin."

"Krillin." The Saiyan repeated a thought expression on his face. "My first teacher had a similar name… though I can't remember what it was exactly."

"Oh…" Krillin said but didn't know what to add.

"Now I do believe after the long trip here you need a bath."

Before Krillin could reply Raditz had already whisked him off the bed and was carrying him out the door. The lights in the other room were off but he thought he could make out the shape of a couch before the bathroom door closed behind them. Krillin wasn't sure what he had expected from the bathroom but it certainly wasn't this. The room was small barely fitting the toilet and sink from the opposite wall of the bathtub. Instead of a shower head or faucet there was only a single pipe jutting out of the ceiling that was dripping water. Raditz turned the taps and slowly water began to run from the pipe, falling like waterfall into the tub. Krillin flinched as he felt the other undress him, covering himself while the other checked the waters temperature. Slowly he was lowered into the tub, the water up to his shoulders.

"Here." Raditz said while handing him a bar of soap.

Krillin scrubbed his arms, doing his best to ignore the taller man. Unfortunately for Krillin his ignorance meant that he didn't notice Raditz undress until the Saiyan slid in the tub behind him. He yelped, trying to jump out of the tub before a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and held him close to the other's body.

"I won't be letting you run this time."

"U-um but I thought we were supposed to be getting _clean._"

The Saiyan laughed and lifted the humans' hips. Krillin blushed and gripped the side of the tub as he could feel the other wrap an arm around his waist while his other hand traced patterns on his stomach. The hand traveled upwards, smoothing through his hair and leaving a shiver to run down his spine. A small kiss landed on his shoulder and again a shiver raced down his spine. Krillin could feel his resolve slowly slipping away as the hand traveled back down to grip his growing hardness. A gasp left his lips and his grasp on the edge of the tub tightened.

"Now Krillin, you know it's best to relax." He purred and Krillin almost moaned.

He gave all his effort into trying to calm down and relax but the task seemed impossible. Countless thoughts ran through his head, all demanding to know why he wasn't fighting back. He didn't have answer to those thoughts, and the more he tried to think of one the more the demanding the voices became. He just found out that he and Gohan were trapped on a spaceship with no clue how to get home and on top of everything his best friend was dead. Yet here he was about to have sex with the man responsible for his problems. Krillin shuddered; he had no way of getting out of this mess now. A sharp nip to his ear brought Krillin out of his thoughts with a yelp.

"How am I supposed to relax when you bite my ear!"

"Hmph you are taking far too long to relax."

Again Krillin yelped as he was flipped over, his hands slamming back down on the tub ledge to keep his head above the water as his legs were lifted in the air. A shuddering moan passed his lips as the other licked the head of his cock. He bit his lip as the other continued to lick at his shaft before taking the head in his mouth. Raditz took great care to trace every detail with his tongue before sliding more into his mouth and treating it the same. Before long Krillin was panting, his arms ached from balancing on the side of the tub but he didn't dare let go. His body ached to be touched, remembering exactly what it felt like to be pinned against the tree and taken.

"M-more." Krillin managed to stutter out in between gasps.

"Mmm," Raditz hummed before letting Krillin's shaft slide from his lips." Eager little thing, aren't you?"

Krillin didn't have a chance to reply as the Saiyan lowered him back into the water. Without so much as a pause Raditz had Krillin pinned with his back against the wall, his lips sealed against his in a bruising kiss. Krillin moaned, tasting himself on the others tongue. Fingers lightly prodded his entrance before pushing in. Krillin winced, the intrusion hurt just as much as last time but he was able to relax himself much quicker now that the pain was expected. A sudden gasp left him as one of the Saiyan's fingers struck his prostate. Raditz only spent a few more moments to stretch him further before sliding his fingers out. Krillin could feel himself shaking with anticipation as the other positioned his hips. A small whimper escaped him as he felt the head of Raditz's cock push against his entrance. Raditz wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled Krillin close so that they were pressed closed together. Krillin felt his own cock throb as it was squeezed in between them both. He felt Raditz clutch the back of his hair just before the Saiyan began to push inside and moaned. His breath came in short gasps, the air around him seeming stiflingly hot. Then the Saiyan kissed his lips tenderly and Krillin felt his head spin.

On earth the Saiyan had been rough, unrelenting as he thrust into him with such strength that Krillin was surprised he wasn't bruised. But this was different; the Saiyan was all tenderness this time. Krillin moaned at the thought, tenderness was exactly what he needed. He wrapped his arms around Raditz's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss and run his fingers through the Saiyan's wild hair. Raditz kissed back eagerly, giving a few shallow thrusts into him before pausing to let the other adjust to him fully. As soon as Krillin knew he was ready he wrapped his legs around the others and thrust himself down against the other, gasping at the sudden shock of pleasure that coursed through his body. Raditz gave another shallow thrust before starting at a pace, his thrusts gradually growing stronger each time. Krillin shuttered, his entire body quaking as Raditz struck his prostate again and again. He whimpered, not wanting the pleasure the end but knowing he was close to release. His cock was constantly being rubbed as the Saiyan's body slid against his, the friction of their skin against one another intoxicating. Then with one hard thrust to his spot Krillin came, coating both their stomachs with cum. Almost simultaneously he felt Raditz climax inside him, filling him with warmth.

Both made no move to pull away from each other, instead they panted to catch their breaths, the warm water still falling onto them from above. Raditz nuzzled into his shoulder, fingers still in his hair, and kissed his collar bone.

"So…" Krillin murmured groggily. "Is it time to get clean now?"

Raditz laughed.

**A/N: And so the plot slowly thickens. Now if anyone found that Raditz acted strange in his first appearance in the chapter, particularly with the mood swings, let me explain. I believe that Saiyan's value strength above all else and will avoid showing weakness at every opportunity. Now Raditz was looking for comfort instead of sex while they were on the bed but wouldn't admit to needing such a thing. Needless to say the other Saiyans are giving him more than just a rough time of things so his thoughts are rather scattered. So because of Krillin's reaction Raditz believed that sex was in fact what Krillin wanted from him which Raditz obliged as it meant he could still spend sometime alone with Krillin. As the story progresses I hope that Raditz reasoning becomes more clear but I felt that this little bit of info could be put here even though it will show up in a later chapter.**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible! **


End file.
